Take Nothing For Granted
by Lilac Moon
Summary: A tribute to September 11th. The former rangers realize the importance of love and friendship in the wake of the tragedy. Dedicated to all those lost one year ago. Please R&R!


Disclaimer: I don't own Power Rangers. They belong to Saban Entertainment. I also don't own the national anthem, and the song How Do I Live by Leann Rimes. The speech belongs to President Bush.

AN: Hello readers. Yes, I am still working on my other fics, but I felt compelled to write this piece in tribute to September 11. My heart goes out to all the victims of that day, and all those who lost someone that day. This is a story about not taking things for granted. Something that we all learned not to do that fateful September day.

Thank you for reading, and please leave a review.

Take Nothing For Granted

A Tribute to September 11

Billy had returned to earth only a month ago. Things had not worked out on Aquitar. Billy Cranston learned that he wasn't in love with Cestria, just merely drawn to her intelligence. He was in love with someone else. Someone he would probably never get up the guts to tell. Billy sighed and headed to work. He could have probably had any job in any city in the world, but he chose his hometown observatory. His expertise in astro-physics and computer programming were welcomed at the observatory.

* * *

Tommy and Jason did their early morning spar before their first class. Tommy had raced in his uncle's car for a few years and earned enough money to open his own dojo with Jason. They had the radio on as they sparred to the music.

"Great spar man," Tommy said.

"You too," Jason replied.

Just then the music was halted on the radio for a special news report. Tommy and Jason stopped to listen.

* * *

Aisha Campbell had returned to the United States two years ago. She had helped the stop the animal plague and longed to come home. When she had, the warm arms of Rocky Desantos greeted her. They had married six months ago, and was now Aisha Desantos. Aisha was eight weeks pregnant with their first child. Rocky had become a police officer, while Aisha owned her own veterinarian clinic.

Aisha was about to take her first customer, when she saw a horrifying sight on the television in the lobby.

* * *

Tanya Park trembled in terror as she listened to the national broadcast. She had been in the middle of her successful morning radio show, when the news of the attack had come in. She picked up the phone and dialed her husband's number.

* * *

Kat Hillard had also returned to Angel Grove a year ago, after studying dance at Julliard in New York City. She and Tommy had decided to break up. Kat knew that he would always love Kim. And she had realized that through their time as rangers, she had fallen for someone else. She had been crushed when he left earth, but learned that he had returned. She only wished that she could work up the courage to tell him how she felt. She glanced at her watch. She taught dance at a local dance school, but didn't have a class for a couple hours yet. She flipped on the television, and was immediately bombarded with horrible images.

* * *

"Tanya, sweetheart, it's okay. Do you think you're okay to drive?" Adam asked her over the phone.

"Yea, I'll be okay," she replied.

"Why don't you go to the youth center, like old times. I'll round up everyone. I think it would be good for us all to be together again," Adam suggested.

"I like that idea, I'll see you there," Tanya said.

"Okay, I love you Tanya," he replied.

"I love you too Ad," she replied, as they both hung up the receivers.

* * *

Kimberly Hart cried as she watched the horrible images on TV. She couldn't believe that someone had issued such a horrible attack. She was in LA for a gymnastics competition, and was supposed to be practicing her routine. But that didn't matter to Kim anymore. She realized that she had neglected what was important. She packed up, got in her car, and began the hour drive to Angel Grove.

* * *

Zack and Trini watched the news in horror. They couldn't believe what was going on in their home country.

"Man, I don't believe this!" Zack cried.

"It's horrible," Trini said, as she tried not to cry.

* * *

An hour later, the former rangers began to arrive at the juice bar. Bulk and Skull were watching the TV with Lt. Stone and Ernie, who had returned, and now co-owned the juice bar with Stone.

Tommy and Jason had entered first, followed by Rocky, Aisha, Adam, and Tanya. A few minutes later, Kat entered, and finally Billy.

"Hey, what are you guys doing here? It's been a long time," Ernie said to the group that he had watched grow up.

"Hey Ernie, we all just felt like this was the place for us to be," Tommy said.

"We spend too much time apart anymore. I miss the old times," Billy said.

"I say that we make a pact to not go so long without seeing each other. As we've seen today, life is too precious to take for granted," Adam said.

"Can I be a part of this pact?" a familiar voice asked.

"KIM!" Tommy said.

"Hi everyone. I was in LA when I heard about the attacks. I realized that I've put gymnastics before everything else. But no more, you guys are too important to me," Kim said.

Everyone hugged her, and Kim had to dab her eyes. She finally came to Tommy. She hugged him fiercely.

"Tommy, I've missed you so much. I wish I could take that letter back," Kim said.

"What about the other guy?" Tommy asked.

"There wasn't another guy. The long distance relationship was just too hard for me. So I broke it off, thinking that would make it easier. I was so wrong," Kim explained.

"Hey, I say we forget about it. We all make mistakes, and I don't think we should take love for granted," Tommy said.

"I love you Tommy Oliver. I always have, and I always will," Kim said.

"I love you too Kimmy Hart," Tommy replied as their lips met in a tender kiss.

* * *

Billy knew that it was now or never. The events of this day had shown him that nothing should be taken for granted. So, he took a deep breath and approached Katherine.

"Hey Kat," Billy said.

"Hey Billy, I'm so glad you came back," Kat replied as she hugged him.

"Me too. Listen, there's something I have to tell you. Whether you feel the same way or not doesn't matter," Billy began.

"What is it Billy?" she asked as her heartbeat increased.

"I love you Kat. I've wanted to tell you for the longest time, and today's events gave me the courage to do so," Billy confessed.

"Billy, I don't know what to say. I cried myself to sleep the night that I found out that you were staying on Aquitar. I've loved you for a long time as well. I'm just sad that it took this to make us realize it," she said.

"Me too, but as long as we love each other, that's what matters, right?" Billy said. Kat nodded and met his lips in their first kiss. Their long time friends clapped as they witnessed two of their friends brought together in the wake of the horrible tragedy.

**__**

Rocky kissed his wife and ran his hand over her stomach. Hewould make sure his child knew about this day. He would make sure

his child knew about the victims, and about the brave people that died

trying to save the innocent victims. Adam held Tanya close reassuring

her that everything would be all right.

Throughout the next hour, each former ranger talked to Trini and Zack over the phone. Tears and mourning came, but so did laughter and happiness as they discussed old times. They had each thought that as rangers they would be prepared for something like this. But they learned that no amount of preparation could prepare them for an event like this. And they accepted it, and they would move on with the rest of the mourning nation.

* * *

**__**

Later, they gathered around the TV to watch President Bush

address the nation.

This is President Bush's speech from the eve of Sept 11, 2001

Good evening. Today, our fellow citizens, our way of life, our very freedom came under attack  
in a series of deliberate and deadly terrorist acts. The victims were in airplanes or in their  
offices: secretaries, business men and women, military and federal workers, moms and  
dads, friends and neighbors.  
Thousands of lives were suddenly ended by evil, despicable acts of terror.  
The pictures of airplanes flying into buildings, fires burning, huge structures collapsing have filled  
us with disbelief, terrible sadness and a quiet, unyielding anger.

These acts of mass murder were intended to frighten our nation into chaos and retreat. But  
they have failed. Our country is strong. A great people have been moved to defend a great nation.  
Terrorist attacks can shake the foundations of our biggest buildings, but they cannot touch  
the foundation of America. These acts shatter steel, but they cannot dent the steel of  
American resolve.  
America was targeted for attack because we're the brightest beacon for freedom and  
opportunity in the world. And no one will keep that light from shining.  
Today, our nation saw evil, the very worst of human nature, and we responded with the best  
of America, with the daring of our rescue workers, with the caring for strangers and neighbors  
who came to give blood and help in any way they could.  
Immediately following the first attack, I implemented our government's emergency response  
plans. Our military is powerful, and it's prepared. Our emergency teams are working in New  
York City and Washington, D.C., to help with local rescue efforts.  
Our first priority is to get help to those who have been injured and to take every precaution  
to protect our citizens at home and around the world from further attacks.  
The functions of our government continue without interruption. Federal agencies in  
Washington which had to be evacuated today are reopening for essential personnel  
tonight and will be open for business tomorrow.

Our financial institutions remain strong, and the American economy will be open for  
business as well.

The search is underway for those who are behind these evil acts.  
I've directed the full resources for our intelligence and law enforcement communities to find  
those responsible and bring them to justice. We will make no distinction between the  
terrorists who committed these acts and those who harbor them.  
I appreciate so very much the members of Congress who have joined me in strongly  
condemning these attacks. And on behalf of the American people, I thank the many world

leaders who have called to offer their condolences and assistance.  
America and our friends and allies join with all those who want peace and security in the  
world and we stand together to win the war against terrorism.  
Tonight I ask for your prayers for all those who grieve, for the children whose worlds have  
been shattered, for all whose sense of safety and security has been threatened. And I pray  
they will be comforted by a power greater than any of us spoken through the ages in Psalm  
23: "Even though I walk through the valley of the shadow of death, I fear no evil for you are with me."  
This is a day when all Americans from every walk of life unite in our resolve for justice and  
peace. America has stood down enemies before, and we will do so this time.

None of us will ever forget this day, yet we go forward to defend

freedom and all that is good and just in our world.

Thank you. Good night and God bless America.

End Speech

The former rangers turned away from the TV after the speech. They joined hands and sat in a circle, along with Ernie, Lt. Stone, Bulk, and Skull. They said a prayer, each of them saying a few words of choice about the days' events.

* * *

For the rest of the evening, the rangers talked about old times,and just enjoyed the feeling of being together. They vowed to eachother that night that they would never again take their friendships forgranted. Tommy and Kim vowed to never be apart again. Billy andKat had no intention of losing sight of one another ever again. Theyhad finally found each other, and planned on cherishing their love.

Terrorists had tried to destroy the foundations of America, but theyhad failed.

September 11, 2001 will be a day that none of them would ever forget. It was a day that would never be forgotten, and is one that they would tell their children about. They would tell them about all the people that died that day, and all the brave people that died trying to rescue others. They would tell them of the day that America stood tall together against terrorism, despite the efforts to destroy our great nation. And they would tell them about the day that brought them all back together.


End file.
